


Adopted 55

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Pregnancy, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Contracted Pregnancy, Cross-breeding, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Impregnation, Isolation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Procedures, Monitered Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Procreative Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Located near the remains of Puerto Natales, a private consortium of humans try to rehabilitate Orphan 55.
Relationships: Bella & Kane, Canon Male Alien(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Ladies of the Night

The woman woke in a hospital, bewilded. How had she ended up here. She didn't have the money to afford this treatment, they must know that. 

Just then the door opened and in through it came a human woman, a nurse or other medical professional judging by her outfit. "You're awake, I'm Dr. Lash Akiocia, I work for Apex Solutions, a division of Galaciarts Incorporated." 

"Why am I here?" 

"Direct to the point? We are trying to recruit people of pure human ancestry. Our research has shown that you may qualify. If you should pass the medical and decide to accept the position you will be well compensated. 

"Some people can also accept a more lucrative position once they have been in the company for a full galactic year." 

"What sort of work will I be required to do?" 

"The details of any work will depend on your capacity, where you will 'fit' best." 

"The only thing I'm qualified for is..." 

"Some of your fellow workers have continued on in that line of work. They're transferred to Galaciarts Incorporated instead of one its subsidiaries and work with members of the company and some representatives of companies we work with. Our employees and board must adhere to strict rules and the girls are protected from any abuse. 

"Base income either way is more than a street walker would earn." She handed a card to her, "When you feel up to it ask the nurse for the induction medical. If you pass you will be directed to a manager for the induction programme. If you don't, you will have the option of working for Galaciarts Incorporated or one of its many subsidiaries." 

"You seem certain I'll accept?" 

"I haven't meet a woman in your profession we have approached that hasn't accepted. I'll leave you to consider our proposition." 


	2. Arrival at Orphan 55

Every year Apex Solutions chartered a luxury cruise ship for the staff that had been offered and accepted the proposal to join a classified operation in a far off star system. 

An announcement come over the loud speaker that all guests were required in the lounge suite at 1800 ship standard time. At the appointed time a group of women entered the lounge as one, a hundred ladies at least. 

They were served beverages and told the announcement would happen momentarily. A woman walked out onto stage, professionally dressed and pulled together. "Ladies please if I may have your attention. For those of you that don't know I'm Dr. Lash Akiocia lead scientist on this project. In a minute we will be arriving at our destination. 

"You have been called here because this lounge will afford you all the best view of where you will be living as part of this project." She turned to face the view port, "Any second now..." The ship slowed down and entered a geostationary orbit above the ruins of Puerto Natales. She turned to the women, "Welcome ladies to Orphan 55." 

This announcement caused quite a stir within the collective of women. One of the crowd spoke up "You brought us all this way... to an orphan planet?" 

"Indeed, generations ago the ruling elite of this world abandoned it leaving large swathes of the population to their fate on what has been designated a hostile world. The goal of this project is to not only reclaim the planet but to work to adapt human physiology to suit other hostile worlds. 

"In your quarters you will find that there is a briefing package for each of you. In which you will be given details of the project, it should contain everything you need to know. If you still have any questions, please, call for service and someone will be with you to answer them." With that she left and the women chatted about this new information. 

* 

In each of the stateroom each of the women opened a large file that had been delivered while they were in the lounge. "Welcome ladies, to Orphan 55 the fifty-fifth out of seventy-two planets to be graded orphan. Native population _Homo sapiens inopinatus_ , named for their unexpected discovery a century ago. The local population evolved from the remains of the dominate species at the time the planet was abandoned. DNA evidence taken from a member of the species, also known as 'Hiepsudiox', found approximately 900km east of the bases location suggests that these survivors are only 500 generations removed the common ancestor to their evacuated relations 1300 approximate. 

"Globally they number near one standard billion. Regional tribal variations in behaviour and temperament, combined with genetic factors, led the founder of this project the esteemed Professor Ajani Trujillo to choose this site to reclaim Orphan 55, formally known as Earth. Many millennia ago our rich ancestors abandoned Earth for the stars. But successive generations, ashamed at what had been done, created a mythology. We have all been led to believe that they were the only survivors. 

"Further details can be found in this package, for those who agree with the aims of this operation you will be transported to our base, located on the outskirts of what would have been Puerto Natales. 

"The projects goal is to repopulate the world with a new breed of humanity. As with _Homo sapiens neanderthalensis_ and _Homo sapiens sapiens_ before us. Those who agree will be afforded the best accommodations money can by. People who disagree however will have their mind wiped of all knowledge of what this project is about before they are transported back to their respective positions. 

"If after reading all the materials in this file you decide not to take part we ask that you attend the designated lounge at no later then 1800 ship standard time for commencement of disembarking procedures."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone guess the reason I chose Puerto Natales for the location?  
> Next chapter may include canon character(s)  
> I used this [Species Generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/human-species-names.php) and added _'sapiens'_ to make the scientific trinomial name for the dregs.


	3. The First Day of a Five Year Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon character. Who do you think?

All told only ten ladies decided to decline this opportunity. They were shown into an awaiting short-haul shuttle all eager to leave this madness behind. 

A young woman was led into the lounge as the decliners prepare to leave. Dr. Akiocia turned to face her, a smile crossed her face as she reached out her hand, "Trixabelle Albach. I'm Dr. Lash Akiocia." She shook her hand, "Your mother is causing my employers some concerns, we were hoping you would help us out." 

"My mum is dead. And my name is Bella." 

"Of course, Bella. We know your mother, Kane Albach, is not dead. She just never came to any of your birthdays. She didn't even come to your father's funeral. He dedicated his life to raising you. When he became too sick to work, you looked after him. She is in fact, on the other side of the planet. Given your, completely justified, ranting about you mother drew the attention of the authorities, well. 

"We could have let them deal with you, building bombs..." 

"So you got them off my back? Why?" 

"Apex Solutions and Galaciarts Incorporated would benefit greatly if you were to succeed, and are willing to pay you handsomely in gratitude." She listed a price. 

"How much?" Bella asked in disbelief. 

"We would pay in any form you cared to request, including stock options. Though it would be wiser for you to purchase those." 

"What project could be worth that much to sabotage the competition?" 

"I'm sorry that information is only available to participants. Should you accept our commission, once completed, you may apply for the induction medical. The same as every other candidate." 

"Okay, I'm in." She was going to do it anyway, why not with a wealthy sponsor paying her. 

"Excellent, we brought your luggage including your bombs. You will be teleported to Tranquillity Spa from a secure section of our command base. Any questions?" 

"No." 

As Bella left the lounge to return to her suite an announcement come over the loud speaker that all remaining guests were required in the lounge suite. The remaining woman soon made their way into the lounge where Dr. Akiocia was waiting. Once they had all arrive she began, "Ladies, thank you for taking part in this program." behind her through the view-port a short-haul shuttle made its way to the surface. "The women who rejected the proposal have," indicating the shuttle, "Already left us..." 

"They're in for a shock..." a voice rang out from the back. 

Dr. Akiocia chuckled, "I see someone paid attention to the contract." Mirthless laughter greeted her words, "In a few minutes we will embark to the facility. It is rated Ultra Ioliium class with a thirteen Androxite rated chef. A full wardrobe will be provide, which you may keep once your participation is over. 

"There is an entertainment arcade, library, cinema with pre-release films from seven galaxies. Participants with a fertile imagination are welcome to submit their ideas or scripts to our companies studio, Aurum Erantus Studios." That elicited some quiet chatter,"There is a good chance that you will see some of the stories that came from here, Sleepless On Darillium for example. 

"Your every need is catered for and every whim indulged for the duration of your contract with us. Afterwards you may return to your previous employment with our company, should you wish. 

"You will be allowed to acclimatise to the facility before you are briefed further on the project. 

"In about half an hour your luggage should be packed on the shuttle, until then enjoy..." She extended her arms to encompass everything, before she left. 

* 

The luggage packed and the women boarded, excited at the prospect of such unimaginable luxury. The next day the women gather at the amphitheatre, Dr. Akiocia standing out front, "Ladies, thank you. I trust you have all slept well. Before I begin are there any questions?" Silence answered her, "No... Excellent. Now we utilise two forms of delivery that have been determined to be the most successful." I view-screen and hologram activated showing a view of a woman s body, "This is the most popular method amongst our veterans." 

A woman walked into view on the screen, naked as the day she was born. She walked to the middle of the room and 'laid' on and anti-grav field, a force shield settled around her bust area, her legs were spread wide. A door slide open and a 'man' entered the other half of the room, sniffing the air. After a moment the 'man', and he was very obviously a man the evidence of that standing erect, turned his attention unwaveringly to the woman. He strode over to her and moved between her legs, grasping her legs, he entered her in one swift movement. At the same moment the man's penis appeared swiftly on the corresponding hologram that had become focused on this woman's reproductive organs. 

The man proceeded to pound his member in and out of the woman, eliciting moans from her. After a while the hologram pulsed as the woman cried out in pleasure. The man a few strokes later bellowed as he came into her body. An exploded view of the area around her cervix showed the deposited sperm making their way through the funnel. 

Dr. Akiocia turned off the displays, "The feel is similar to any of the species classed 9, 10 or 18 on the pleasure planet for those of you who are familiar with that system." The view-screen was switched back on and another hologram appeared. "This is the more popular method for those who are new to the project and aren't comfortable with said species organs." A woman entered into a room, this room was different. A bench against a glass wall with some sort of device. "This is one of last years intake, she still feels uncomfortable with the other method and has agreed to demonstrate for you." The woman held up a device, it looked like it hooked into the machine on the wall. The other end of the cylindrical device had a cup shape to it. "You will all be issued with one of these, you insert it..." They watched the woman insert it into her vagina, it appeared on the hologram as she inserted it, "It is marked which way up, if you are positioning yourself on your stomach during the procedure 'up' is toward you anus." 

The woman hopped onto the bench, positioned herself with her butt pressed against the wall, "once you are positioned docking commences." The insert on the hologram juttered as the docking took place. A door was opened and another man entered, sniffed the air and preceded to search for the source. A while later he found it and entered the other half and proceeded to mate with the strange device. The exploded view showed his semen travelling through the device and to her through her cervix. "That was fast. Now, this is unnatural for these beings. The record is two days before insemination. You must remain in position until insemination has occurred. The only time a woman has not stayed resulted in her partner going on a rampage and injuring a number of his fellow. Delaying the project. Now... any questions." Nothing, "Okay as you leave, form a line into the room across the hall, you will be issued the adaptor. Welcome to the future of humanity." 

The women all left the way they had entered as Dr. Akiocia left by a door near her. The women went one by one through the door and were confronted by a woman in lab coat that couldn't cover her very pregnant form. One of the women asked, "Is this your last?" 

"What?" the woman asked before realising what she meant, ran her hands over her distended abdomen, "No, I'm not one of the 'participants'. One night ten years ago I was incredible horny and thought a man was a man, no matter the species. Now here I am, pregnancy number seven." She leaned in to whisper, "Once they learned I was pregnant they started giving me the same medication as you lot. I don't think they know the side effects." 

The women found their rooms and settled in before exploring the facility that they were to spend the next five years of their lives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to guess what the side effects are?


	4. Escape From Tranquillity Spa

That evening an announcement went out through the facility, "All ladies, please attend the gardens for the welcoming feast." 

A little while later hundreds of women gathered to welcome the newcomers. A woman took place above all the rest, "Welcome one and all to the social event of the year. We welcome these new ladies to our family and the pleasure and blessing that entails. 

"While I have your attention, all those ladies whom this occasion marks the end of their tenure here. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, tomorrow you all need to gather in the place that started it all for you, the amphitheatre. 

"Enjoy your evening, enjoy the company, and of course enjoy the food." 

* 

The next day as those that have completed their contract were briefed on their exit from the facility, the newcomers were getting their first taste of their new life. 

Some of the more experience ladies jumped straight into uncoupled insemination. One of the more adventurous asked to be attended by more then one mate, the second mate let out and enraged bellow at the scent of another man on this fertile bitch. 

He started to drill harder into her then his fellow had, reducing her to a screaming spasming mess, as he tried to force her to breed with him instead. Those with less experience chose a coupled insemination, preferring the wait to an unknown species planting their seed directly. 

Soon eighty-five of the ninety-odd women were confirmed to be pregnant, the better part of a year later they were enduring the pain of childbirth. 

Some of the women would swear to never do that again. Until they were unkindly reminder that they had agreed to more, as another child was shoved into them. 

That was their life for five years, eat drink fuck give birth, eat drink fuck give birth, until their five years were up. 

**Tranquillity Spa, Formally Known As Novosibirsk**

"Get away from her!" Kane shouted desperately to the dregs as she shots them. She helps her daughter to her feet, the fear of losing her clearly written on her face, "Got this." 

Kane returns her attention to the Dregs. Bella looking over at the Doctor and her friend catches Ryan's eye and puts her thumb in her mouth as a way of saying goodbye, he returns the gesture. 

The Computer announces, "O'Brien, party of four. Return teleport profile located. Teleporting." and they were gone. 

Bella and Kane fought the Dregs until their weapons ran out of energy. Kane grabbed her daughter, powerless to save her. Suddenly the pair were enveloped in a blinding light and the next moment they opened their eyes to see only a lone human female. 

**Apex Solutions' Orphan 55 Project - Secured Section, Formally Known As Puerto Natales**

"Bella we were getting worried. We detected several energy anomalies from the co-ordinates of the Spa, but you hadn't return." She extended her hand, "Mrs. Albach, I'm Dr. Lash Akiocia lead scientist on Apex Solutions' Orphan 55 project," She looked at the readings on her device and turns back to Bella, "It seems you were successful, the facility has been rended uninhabitable." She looked at Bella, "Do you know how you would like to receive our gratuity?" 

"No. I didn't really get a chance to think about it." 

"Understandable. The Cruise ship that brought us here is still within range, and will continue to be so for the next three days. If you still hadn't decided by then you will need to wait till the ship docks, and another representative will assist you. 

"I see here you had the induction medical before you left, you passed with flying colours. Usually every participant is contracted for five years, given your service to us I think a standard confidentiality contract will suffice. 

"I will take you and Mrs. Albach to some quarters so you can rest, we will discuss the project parameters in the morning Bella." 

"What project is that?" Untrusting of these people with her only child. 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Albach, only participants may be briefed on the details. If you truly wish to know, we can start the induction medical in the morning as well." 

* 

The next morning Dr. Akiocia waited outside of the guest quarters for Bella and her mother. "Mrs. Albach, have you decided on being inducted or not?" 

"If its the only way to find out what my daughter might be getting herself into, fine." 

"Alright just follow me." She led the pair down the corridors, outside the first they arrive at she handed a flexi contract for Mrs. Albach to read and sign, "This is the contract, read it. If you agree sign and the induction medical will be fast tracked." When she had entered the room she turned to her daughter, "Belle, if you would follow me?" Down another set of corridors she led Belle to an office, handed her a contract. "Read this please then we can begin." 

After a few minutes she asks, "This says I agree to have the experiences and all knowledge of the project erased from my memory if I decide not to take part?" 

"Yes, for security purposes." Belle signed the form and handed it back, "Excellent, now normally participants are contracted for a five year minimum. There is a ship every year bringing new recruits and taking those who leave the program, when that time comes if you decide to leave you are free to do so. You are under no term contract." 

Bella read through the material and watched the videos, she was intrigued by the knowledge that these creature were similar to the species classed 9 and 10 on the pleasure planet. When her father became sick, she had been 'forced' to work at several facilities that used the pleasure planet's grading system. She was familiar with those species male genitalia. 

Bella remembered one of the ladies at one such facility. She allowed her clients to cum in her every time. Especially if it meant she would end up pregnant. She was addicted to being pregnant, Bella thought on that, "Dr. Akiocia?" 

"Yes Bella." 

"Before my father died I worked at several _gentlemen's clubs_." 

"That wont affect the work here, most of the women were in that profession." 

"At the _Precipice_ there was a woman, Claudette Simmone..." 

"She joined our project three years ago, and is already asking about continuing on after her tenure is up." The door opened, Dr. Akiocia smiled at the person standing in the doorway, "I hope you don't mind, Bella." She extended her hand, "I hope you enjoy your time here." Then she left. 

Bella turned as another lady joined her. She was young about her age, and sporting the distended belly she herself would soon be sporting. She extended her hand in greeting, "Hello Bella." Bella took the proffered appendage. "My name is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the lady is? Also may be last chance to guess the side effects of the medication.


	5. All Knocked Up with Nowhere To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out what the side effect is here.

"... Professor Ajani Trujillo." 

" _The_ Professor Ajani Trujillo." 

The woman smiled at her, "Yes." 

"The one who started this project?" 

"Yes." 

"Impossible, she would be over three hundred years old." 

"Only two hundred and seventy-six, thank you." She could understand her disbelief, "The medication we give to participants to promote healthy offspring if used long term leads to... perpetual youth." 

"A literal fountain of youth?" 

"If you want to phrase it that way then, yes, it is. It also can reverse the aging process." 

"Wow." Was all Bella could say. 

"The same is also true of ova. As such women who stay here can have thousands of children." 

"Claudette will love that." She didn't care so much for the children as for being pregnant. Being pregnant for most of her remaining life would be a dream come true. 

"Claudette? Oh, Claudette Simmone, she used to work at the _Precipice_. Right?" Bella just nodded. "She has been rather eager about her situation." 

"That sounds like her." 

"We... have run into a little snag, with our project." Professor Trujillo told the young woman. 

"What kind?" Belle was wary, what had she just signed herself up for? 

"We raise the Human-Hiepsudiox hybrids in a separate facility. We educate them, prepare them for the next phase of the project." 

"What next phase? I thought that it was repopulating the planet with Human hybrids." 

"Partly. This operation is very expensive, medical, security. Has Dr. Akiocia told you about the facility that new recruits stay at?" Bella just nods her head, "That doesn't come cheaply. 

"There are currently eighty-one grade orphan planets..." 

Bella interrupted, "Your welcome package has the number as seventy-two planets. Why the discrepancy?" 

"There have been nine orphaned planet since that package was created. Anyway orphan planets are... a grey area in terms of ownership. Because they were abandoned, their former owners have no claim to them. If they can be rendered habitable..." 

Bella understood that much of orphan planets, that's why her mother wanted to rehabilitate Earth. It is located in a desirable part of the Milky Way. But something else troubled her about this operation, "So you're basically having us breed slaves?" 

Professor Trujillo looked shocked at her analogy, "No. no, no, no, no. No. They are raised much like any human orphaned child, they're educated. They socialise, they even have teenage pregnancies. Some of them even get fairly prestigious degrees." 

"Then how can you insure they will do what you want of them?" 

"We restrict access to information about other planets, all they know is the orphan worlds. 

"In fact Earth isn't our only operation, many of them choose to work on rehabilitating Orphan 77. The universe's only known source of Blue Moon amphitrite." 

Bella gasped at that revelation, "I thought the planet was destroyed?" 

"No. It was _'orphaned'_. We keep that quiet, it keeps the prices so high." 

No wonder they threw money at the women. Keeping them happy keeps them producing. She wondered, should she even do this. The transport was still in range, she should take the money and run, "What do you want me for? You wouldn't be telling me any of this if you didn't have an endgame. I would have been on the next shuttle to having-my-belly-filled-with-child." 

The Professor smiled, "We had an accident on the space station orbiting Orphan 77, their explosives expert was injured. She is unable to complete her work and that is having a deleterious effect on our bottom line. She will stay on to breed with the male hybrids there, and to guide you in her old duties." 

"I'm not qualified for that type of work." Bella was stunned, "Why me?" 

"I sent schematics of your bombs, she was impressed. If you agree by the time she officially retires, you will be qualified. That way if you leave us, which we hope you wont, you can find work in that field." 

"Who will be supervising me, if I accept?" 

"Janice van den Berg." 

"You're kidding?" 

"No." 

"Janice van den Berg was imp... impressed with my work?" 

"Yes." She smiled at the young women, "Can I assume you acc...?" 

"YES... Yes, you can." 

"The transport ship that is leaving now will take you to our main offices, where you will fill out the forms needed to join Galaciarts Incorporated. You will then take a transport ship from there to the space station. Any questions?" The woman was over whelmed, Janice van den Berg was impressed with her work, with her. "No?" Bella opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, she shook her head, "Before you leave, our scans show that in..." She looks at her watch, "Three hours you will be ovulating. We have chosen a selection of sire's for you to sleep with before you leave." 

The Professor hands the young woman a tablet, which she takes. She looks through the options, "Uhm..." 

"These studs are hybrids. The ones with an asterisk haven't been mated yet, so we have no data on their temperament." 

Bella selects two, "Can I sleep with both these men? Together?" 

The Professor takes the tablet, two asterisked males, "Yes, we can arrange that. They are likely to be more aggressive with you than most men you know." A smile crossed the Professor's face, "We will get you started on that. Once you have been bred, given that you will be working for our parent company, you will need to fill out a new form for us and file it at Galaciarts Incorporated's headquarters when you apply." 

"What about my reward?" 

"Re... Oh you mean for dealing with your mother's operation. I'll have an account created for you at our bank as you are being attended to, I will get you the details before you leave." The Professor led Bella from the room, down a corridor, into a long hallway. They stop in front of one door which the Professor opens for Belle, waving her in, "Place your clothing and jewellery into the lock-box," She points it out for Bella, "For safe keeping. They are gathering the men for you. Enjoy." 

Bella stripped and place her garments into the lock box. About five minutes later the door opened to the two men she had chosen, they didn't seem too happy about the other being there, "Stop!" She ordered them, they did. She noted a custom chair, obviously to facilitate insemination. She directed the man who seemed to obey quicker, "Sit there!" He did, she placed his leg into the straps. She batted away the hand of the other man. 

Bella moved between the legs of the man in the chair, placing her hands on his thighs she lifted herself up and lowered herself to sit down on-top of him. The feeling of his bumpy penis as it penetrated her felt wonderful. She lay back on the man, back-to-chest, reaching for his hands which she placed onto her boobs and encouraged him to massage. 

Every time the other man tried to but into their playing, she kicked out with her legs. He soon got the message. 

She looked to the other man, she had teased him for long enough. She lifted her legs and placed them outside the seated man's leg, opening a clear view of his competitor's penis buried deep inside the fertile bitch before him, further infuriating him. She slid a finger into her vagina, the another, and another. Working her passage until she felt comfortable to take them both, she pulled all but one finger out before ordering the last man to, "Take me!" He was more than happy to obey this directive, he dived swiftly and painfully into the teasing woman. Bella cried out at his brutal entry, the felling of being too filled with man flesh was overwhelming. 

The man beneath her continued to work her breasts and his compatriot brutalised her vagina, his way of punishing her for her actions. 

Bella didn't care, their union felt glorious. 

Soon she felt the gushing of the dominate male's sperm erupting into her, ensuring her maternity, he started to pull out, "Keep...Going...Don't...Stop." Bella gasp out as she managed to wrap her legs around the man, trying to trap him within. 

He continued, the feeling more intense now than anything she had ever felt down there before. Bella ran her hand over her abdomen, she was going to be a mother. She should be terrified, but couldn't find a shred of terror within her, the pleasure the man was creating in her clouded her mind. 

Her mate, still trapped, continued to brutalise her and soon Belle felt his compatriot's sperm erupting into her too. Her other partner felt it too, this infuriated him. He wanted to breed this fertile bitch. 

Bella soon realised she shouldn't throw the word brutalise around so freely as her dominate mate took it up a gear. Her legs fell away and he was free to abuse her, however he wanted. Her keening at the intensity took on a whole new pitch at this new abuse of her fruitful body. 

Bella thought to herself _why aren't they stopping this_ as tears left her eyes. 

Another part of Bella's mind, the traitorous primal part told her _why would we want that... this is soooo goooooood_. 

The dominate male continued to pummelled until the intensity became too much for Bella and she passed out, her mate continued to work her body until he too collapsed. Falling on-top of the pair. 

* 

Sometime later, Bella woke to find Professor Trujillo standing over her. A cold breeze blowing across her naked body brought her fully aware, she moved to the lock-box and dressed herself. 

Once she was dressed Professor Trujillo handed her a pad. On it were the details to a bank account in her name. With a starting balance more than she thought she would ever have. 

"Would you like to say goodbye to your mother, before you leave." 

The events at _Tranquillity Spa_ had changed their relationship, Bella now found she genuinely would miss her mother. "Yes, I would." 

"Follow me!" The Professor led Bella to an office where she accessed some information on Bella's mother. 

Bella looked around the office, she noted a map of the local area. Several pressure controlled facilities, "What are all these?" she asked curiously. 

Professor Trujillo looked up at where Bella was indicating, "Oh, they're all our facilities..." Her attention returned to the screen, before Bella could ask for more details, "Your mother has passed the medical and is currently being transported to our facility for her first impregnation. Now..." she moved from behind the desk to Bella's side. Pointing to the map, "This is where you mother is..." another point, "This is where we currently are. This" the largest facility, "Is our prison complex." 

"Prison?" Bella gaped, "Please tell me I'm not have some crims grandchild?" 

"No, you're not. The man you _'sat'_ on was my son. Your other prospective father is the son of my youngest, pure human, daughter." 

"So, I'm either carrying..." 

"My grandchild or great-grand child." 

Turning her attention to the map, she noted something odd about the layout of the prison, "The prison..." 

"Here," She pointed to the largest collection of buildings, "Is gen pop. Prisoners can shave years off of their sentence if they continually breed." pointing to a different section, "This is called _the Last Mile_. This is our answer to death row. Prisoners are given a stay of execution in exchange for being bred for the rest of their life. The Liquidatoress of Lvan, for example. Has been here nearly a century and has produced one hundred and twenty-two offspring." 

"What about their victims..." 

"The prisons we select from put out a notice, they tell us who is willing and we speak to their victims' families. Find some way to _gain their blessing_." 

"You buy them off?" 

"If you want to put it that way... Yes." After a moment she continued, "It isn't as crass as that... in most cases. The Merchant of Morestra, one of her victims was a family. They were thrown from the home because of her. We found them a nice place... a few nice places, the children were coming of age. Some good stable work. Security..." 

Bella could see her point, the victims were better off letting the criminals who wronged them _'work off'_ their debt to society faster, just a little differently. "Let's go see my mum." 

* 

Professor Trujillo took Bella to the working girls facility, there they meet a young nurse heavily in the family way, "Professor Trujillo! Good to see you again." 

Professor Trujillo smiled at the nurse, "Thank you." She place both hands on the woman's abdomen, "How is this little one doing?" 

The nurse ran her own hand over her fecund bump, "Determined to keep mummy up." She notices Bella, "Hi, I'm Sylvia. I over see most medical needs around here." 

"Bella." 

"Oh!" Professor Trujillo said, "Here she is." Through the view-port the trio could see Kane Albach, naked as the day she was born. She walked to the middle of the room and 'laid' on an anti-grav field. Around her bust the shimmering of a force shield could be seen as the door slide open, this 'man' was an older male. A sexual veteran. Father to thousands of children. He knew the drill. 

The 'man' headed for his bitch, grabbed her legs and shoved his erect member on home, he entered her in one swift brutal movement. He was a veteran, who tended to veterans. Not this novice he now was breeding. 

Kane, with her legs spread wider, cried out at the pain this unfamiliar organ produced. Tears flowed from her eyes, the only man she had slept with before this was her late husband. And he was human. This thing shoved balls deep inside her felt like a cactus. 

The 'man' fucked his mate, causing the woman to scream some more as her body was pounded, to her mind, within an inch of her life. 

Bella would have said something to either woman, begged them to stop this. But her own experience with the human hybrid of this species told her, that was a bad idea. 

A very bad idea. 

The 'man' drilled harder and harder into his mate as he came towards his conclusion. The only times her mother stopped screaming was when she drew a hasty breath to begin screaming again. 

As he concluded he let out a ferocious cry of victory as he callously forced her to take all of him in. As he did a stream of liquid could be felt erupting inside her body, if the pain hadn't consumed her mind. 

Certain he had succeeded in mating this bitch he withdrew, and retreated from the room. 

Kane covered her eyes as the force shield let her loose. She sobbed as her daughter entered the room and moved to embrace her mother, "Are you okay?" 

Kane looked at her beautiful daughter in a new light, "How?" Bella looked at her mother, "How could you take such treatment? For so many years." That notion sank into Kane's heart, her daughter had suffered this many times just to put food in her belly. 

"Why would you do this to yourself? I knew what I was getting into." 

"Exactly. I forced you to work in this industry. I know you 'serviced' men like these. How... How did you do it?" 

"I knew what I was in for." 

"How many times?" She didn't wait for a reply, "No. No, you are not doing this. You have money, you don't have to do this. They mentioned a gratuity, take it and go. Please." 

"They've offered me a job." Bella began as a means of placation for her mother, "A mining job. My explosives impressed _the_ Janice van den Berg. I'll work alongside her while I study for my qualification." 

"I couldn't get her to even return a call." Her mother seemed impressed by that accomplishment. 

"I have to leave today though. Will you be okay?" 

"Yes, we will leave together." 

Kane Albach would soon learn that for her, that would not be so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of branching out to other canon females, I welcome some suggestions. You don't have to limit yourself to new Doctor Who characters, and yes they can be companions.  
> Please note that I have only a passing acquaintance with the old Doctor Who. If you are suggesting one of those, please tell me which Doctor &/or the episode(s) they appeared in.


End file.
